This invention relates to sloped and skewed hangers in the heavier load ranges which is defined as loads in the 2000 to 3500 lb. range.
The wood frame construction industry has used right angled sheet metal framing hangers for many years in substantial quantities in these heavier load ranges. Where skewed or sloped hangers were required, the connector industry provided custom made labor intensive welded hangers which were costly and sometimes required long lead times if substantial quantities were ordered.
In recent years as architectural changes in building construction have occurred, demand for angled and skewed heavier hangers has risen greatly but the connector industry has been unable to provide a hanger which can approach the economies of mass produced right angle sheet metal hangers.
Since a skewed hanger can vary from 30.degree. right to 30.degree. left with an infinite number of angles therebetween and a sloped hanger can vary from 30.degree. up to 30.degree. down with an infinite number of angles therebetween, the initial problem of providing a single sheet metal hanger to meet even this criteria is formidable.
Added to this list of requirements is the need for hangers which can be face mounted as well as top flange mounted and the problems really begin to multiply. Further, there are a substantial number of hangers used in sloping roofs which require the top flange to be angled from a 30.degree. slope in one direction to a 30.degree. slope in the opposite direction.
In my search for solutions to the problem, I found that I could not simply work with heavier gauges of existing sheet metal hangers since it would require the use of heavier gauge materials than would be commercially feasible. Further, a heavier gauge radically decreased the potential for a single blank width concept. In searching for a new configuration I decided to attempt to meet one further parameter that to my knowledge has never been attempted in even lighter load hangers, viz; a sheet metal hanger capable of meeting all of the above parameters and in addition be capable of supporting wood members of different thicknesses as well as different vertical height dimensions.